Daybreak Chapter 2
by TwilightRPWritingContest
Summary: Entry 30: By Tasha.V.Q. "This is from Leah's POV, and her chance to find love, only she stubbles on the forbidden kind. This is in the midst of the action when it's just kicking off. The pack is being called together since a massacred body has been discovered on their land. This is only three chapters of the original story, and I have introduced some characters of my own creation."


DAYBREAK-CHAPTER TWO

_The next night…_

Swinging the door open, Adam headed for the couple he could hear in the hall. Even through her slight drunken haze the girl quickly stepped back as he reached out toward her date and dragged him into the motel room slamming the guy into the wall mirror. The girls cries of outrage were quickly muffled as the door slammed shut in her face. The tension in the room cracked as the man pressed against the glass laughed, even as the glass began to cut into the side of his face.

"Well I can see you missed me baby brother. What was it, did you have a nightmare?" Adam shoved harder before letting the guy dropped to the floor as he bowled over in laugher.

Adam paced in the small space available in the shoddy room. The fan relentlessly bucked and shook the bedside cabinet, rattling the contents noisily. The hot temperature made the room smell like stale milk and cigarettes, there had been no attempt at cleaning for what looked like years on any of the furniture apart from the two twin beds. Adams shirt clung tightly to his body uncomfortably and his arms had been scratched raw, he was nervous and agitated. He needed to change, however much he tried to block out his thoughts the more the burning need to change got.

"Where the fuck have you been Dorian?"

He had shrugged out of his leather jacket and lit a cigarette on the bed; Dorian leaned back against the headboard breathing out a trail of smoke as he spoke. "What do you think I did, I got us dinner." He nodded to the door calmly, hints of mockery in his tone.

Immediately Adam could smell the young girl still banging on the door, the scent of her flesh mingled with a perfume too sweet. He couldn't remember her face but she had been pretty yet her clothes left little to the imagination. Suddenly, pulling the door open again Adam shouted to the screaming girl outside, "Get out of here, NOW!" she retreated fast, but Adam noticed that she had caught sight of his completely black eyes, even his nails had grated into the door, leaving claw marks and his nails buried inches deep. The stupid girl hadn't realized what mistake she had made. Sending her away wasn't something he wanted, some part of his mind groaned at how easy it would have been to simply give her what she had wanted and let her in, unknowingly into a room with two starving werewolves.

"Dammit Dorian you can't do that! We can't draw any attention to ourselves, and you can't go around picking whores of the street!"

"Don't _push_ me Adam…" instead of arguing again with his brother Dorian picked up his jacket and headed for the door. And as expected Adam stood in his way.

"Where do you think you're going now?"

"For a drink, and your coming."

"Like hell I am."

"Fine then you can sit here and think about all the terrible things I might end up doing, because you weren't there to make sure I didn't. Must suck to have that on your conscience baby brother."

Picking up his jacket Adam followed his brother out the door. He knew he would regret this, but Dorian was right. His brother had changed since they had been caught by the Volturi.

_Later that night…_

"You've got the night off, Sophie took over your shift with Sam instead", said Leah's younger brother Seth as he walked in through the back door, back early from his patrol with Jake. He was shirtless and his skin glimmered with a wet sheen that extenuated his golden skin tone.

While the body of the dead girl was begin sorted out by the local officers, the group decided it was better to stay out of the local eye and just amp up the patrolling until they knew what they were handling.

"And Sam agreed to it?"

"Yeah, he thought you might need the time off."

"But patrolling was doubled. Why would he just let me off?"

"Lee, I don't know. Maybe he thought that you had done enough. But if you're wondering, yeah he's still pissed at you for punching him." Seth was deadly seriously, but that didn't stop Leah from laughing, instead he just shrugged. "That was amazing you know." When she gave a confused expression he explained, "You know, what you did yesturday. Minus hitting Sam, you did well. Jake was telling me, all of the guys, even the Vamps were oblivious to the situation, but you knew."

"Does this mean you're not mad at me for sending you to Sam's?"

Seth smiled shrugging the thought off. "Maybe. Whatever, Jake was betting you'd be the first to hurl your guts."

"He said what?"

Seth just laughed, gabbing a soda from the refrigerator and heading up stairs.

After that Leah couldn't help her good mood. She had got one up on the guys and surprised them, and herself.

Her good mood lasted until she had looked at a message on her mobile. It was Jen, the only friend Leah had stayed in contact with. Even though the girls had hardly had a chance to meet up, Jen always invited Leah out whenever the girls had plans and left her messages on the latest goings on in her old friendship group. Leah appreciated Jen for it, it made her feel normal, like nothing from her old life had changed. She usually texted Jen back whenever she wasn't working, patrolling or brainlessly tired. She knew the other girls gave Jen a lot of crap about it, but her and Leah had been friends long before any of them. The message read:

**Hey Lee Lee, don't get mad but I said yes to Matt and he's taking me out. I know you think he's bad news, but I have a good feeling about him. Where are you? I thought we could meet for a while and you could help me pick something to wear. I'm not sure what to wear to Grecko's, I can't exactly walk into that kinda bar with a short mini and heels. Well I could, but the bars a little shoddy. Whatev, I'll message you later. Love Jenn**

SHIT! That asshole was taking her to Grecko's! Was she nuts!

The bar was a total pit full off sleazy losers, and it was dangerous. The area was near town and the locals were mostly druggies, dealers or guys not looking for a pleasant conversation. Leah knew Jen would stick out, she was the sweet hometown girl, all defenseless and naive, just easy pickings. Leah remembered the guy Matt, Jen had introduced them and he had been a complete tool with a 'bad boy' façade. The kind of guy Jen adored. Leah hadn't held back what she thought of the guy, but that obviously hadn't stopped her. A little pissed off but mostly worried, Leah instantly called Jens cell. It went straight to voicemail all three tries.

Without hesitation and still in the silk dress she had worn when patrolling, Leah shrugged on her running trainers and her worn out leather jacket, swiping her keys she was in the car heading for the bar.

When she arrived she could feel creepy eyes all over her. Holding her head high, she strode in protruding a menacing aura thanks to her wolf genes. Guys at the bar hunched away, darting their eyes to her legs and away. The bar smelt of thick cigarettes and spilt whisky, the dodgy lighting left most of the bar in the dark, which most of the clientele probably preferred. Drowsy music played, and the faint snap of billiard balls could be heard as everyone minded their own business. Leah smelt Jen before she saw her. She followed the only sweet flower scent in the room to the bar where Jen sat alone. Her shoulders were shaking and Leah could hear her sniffling, she wiped away tears ash she downed what Leah guessed was her 7th or 8th drink.

Leah slide into the seat beside Jen speaking to the bar man, "Hey, one beer and bring her a glass of water."

At the sound of her voice Jens head popped up, "O'h Lee!" fresh tears poured down her cheeks heavily at the sight of her best friend, she swung her arms around Leah, who grabbed Jen as she slipped from her stool.

"H-he just l-left m-me!" she hiccupped, swiping at her eyes. Mascara stuck the girl's lashes together and made her tears run black. "He got mad, an-and then smashed m-my phone!" She showed Leah her iPhone, with a cracked screen and missing base.

Instead of giving her a lecture, she decided that Jen had probably had enough tonight and she really wanted to get her out of the bar as soon as possible. Having a drunken stumbling girl in this sort of place was bringing them all kinds of unwanted attention, especially as Jens wailing had knocked up a few bars at the sight of Leah.

She helped the girl drink down the water, hoping it would sober her up a little.

Then slung an arm around her waist and propped Jens arm around her neck, they reached the door before a mountain stepped in their way. Literally, the guy was _large_!

"Where do you think you're going? How about you and your friend there come join us for a little… party?" He reached out stroking a dangling piece of Leah's hair.

Swiftly grabbing his hand, Leah twisted until she heard a satisfying crake. At the sudden outcry his buddies jumped up heading for Leah. She heaved the mountain to block their way and ran for the door, shoving Jen outside with her car keys, "Run for the car and lock yourself in! Okay?" panicked Jen nodded, Leah saw her reach the car before the door swung closed again.

Cradling his arm Mount Vesuvius shouted to her, "You stupid bitch! You broke my arm!" She knew that if she had wanted to cause real damage one punch could have killed him instantly. A spark of adrenaline picked up as the first one his buds came at her, she hit him in the face, not hard enough to kill him but he went down instantly knocked out cold. The second tried to pin Leah's arms which still left her legs free, which she used to hit him in the groin and shove him backwards into the third guy. They both went down, crashing into a bar stool. Everyone in the bar were on their feet, before she had a full on bar fight on her hands, Leah slipped out of the door. But not before using it to smack into the mountain guys face breaking his nose as again he attempted to block her exist. Let's hope he learns from that.

Outside, she ran to the car instinctively she reached for the door handle but it didn't budge. She ducked, calling Jen inside to open the door. The car was empty.

Leah searched the area, "Jen!" she stumbled back, stepping on something hard, it was her car keys.

"JEN!" Leah panicked, the adrenaline coursing through her body made her feel dizzy and sick, Jen was missing.


End file.
